


hemlock

by plmttfoxes



Category: VIXX
Genre: ? I guess, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, nothing horrible or sad happens so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11366679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plmttfoxes/pseuds/plmttfoxes
Summary: Hongbin and Jaehwan attend a party.





	hemlock

**Author's Note:**

> the description of hakyeon's get up in this is based off of his elysium solo outfit and the red eye make up from his daydream solo

When Jaehwan and Hongbin enter the spacious entry hallway, they’re not ready for the wall of noise and colour that hits them. Despite the fact that there’s only a few small groups huddled about here and there, there’s a loud murmur of voices coming from behind a large gold leaf detailed door and an orchestra is playing calming music from the corner. The colours of the walls and decorations match the ornate door, with gold leaf on everything and cream backdrops on the wall. Lamps hang from every second pillar, illuminating the space with a dull warm glow. An impossibly large glittery gold rug sits comfortably along the middle of the hallway. A few servers in all black suits float about the small, separate groups, offering bite size foods and small gold goblets of what Jaehwan assumes to be some sort of alcohol.

Jaehwan and Hongbin exchange quick looks, both clearly mesmerised by the wealth and beauty displayed in this house.

Tonight is the first time either of them had attended one of the famed parties held in this house. They’d only heard small snippets of unreliable gossip of what the man who’s behind all this is like. He’s called Hakyeon, that is a certainty. Apparently, he’s the offspring of an incubus and a faerie; a combination that is extremely rare and much sought after by royalty for all the wrong reasons. He’s a man who keeps to himself, never showing his face at his own parties. Despite this Jaehwan and Hongbin are hoping to meet him tonight, both for slightly different reasons. 

“Shall we head to the main hall?” Hongbin suggests, squeezing Jaehwan’s hand in his. Jaehwan doesn’t reply at first, and as Hongbin looks over at the older man he’s momentarily taken with how the reflection of all the gold brings out his handsome features. “Hey, fool.”

Jaehwan seems to snap out of his trance. He meets Hongbin’s eyes before laughing. “Yes, let us go.”

The main hall appears to be a mass of writhing colour, except now most of the colours come from the guests themselves and not the interior design. Everyone present in the space seems to have dressed or decorated themselves in one consistent theme; gold. Jaehwan remembers the invite saying that glitter and gold are part of the dress code, and he’s thankful Hongbin remembered to put the both of them in glittery eye makeup and gold jewelry to brighten up their black and white outfits before they left. From what they could see, there is mostly elves and faeries, with some warlocks and one or two demons thrown into the mix. There’s also humans aplenty; most of them witches, others most likely believing that they’re having particularly good hallucinations judging by the way their faces are twisted incredulously as they dance.

The music in this part of the house is much more upbeat, with a band comprised of faeries in the corner. It isn’t anything close to human modern club music ~~\--~~  more so something along the lines of the faerie’s version of human disco ~~\--~~  but it’s funky enough that the people in the middle of the hall are dancing as though it is club music. Jaehwan observes all of this with a small grin; him being a faerie that lived as a human for the first 20 years of his life has allowed him to make amusing connections between the magical realm and the human one. It is something that he enjoys immensely, and it is something that helps him become distracted from the reminders of his painful re-entry into the magical realm.

Jaehwan and Hongbin are standing on the fringes of the dancing mass in the north of the hall, near some small groups and couples. Down the east and west sides of the hall are numerous dining tables, where some scattered beings sit. The men grab drinks from a nearby server’s tray, and as they both down the liquid Jaehwan frowns slightly in surprise.

“Do you taste that? I didn’t think that Hakyeon man would be able to obtain such large supplies of faerie wine, considering his other attributes…Faeries are a closed off and selective bunch. As you well know.” Jaehwan looks into his empty goblet before shrugging. “Ah well, he may have good connections.”

Hongbin could sense Jaehwan is starting to delve into a not-so-good place in his mind, so to stop this he gently touches the other man’s shoulder. “May I hug you?" 

Jaehwan glances up, and nods. Hongbin wraps his arms around his waist, pulling him close until their hips are pressed together and their faces are less than a centimetre away. Hongbin, usually, isn’t comfortable with public displays of affection but in this context it doesn’t matter. Couples and groups in the darker corners of the hall are doing relatively worse kinds of public displays, and besides he wants to make sure Jaehwan has a good, stress free time tonight.

“I want you to have fun tonight, but we can go if it is too much for you. Perhaps we can have fun at home instead, darling.” Hongbin murmurs, with a teasing tone in the last sentence. He doesn’t take his eyes away from Jaehwan’s. The unusual intensity of Hongbin’s stare makes Jaehwan flustered, and he doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“It...it isn’t too much for me, I promise. I want to at least try and meet Hakyeon, I am so curious about him.” Jaehwan explains. “And the people here look so interesting, I’d like to meet some of them too.”

“It is not as though you haven’t met magical folk before, but I do understand. So we shall stay?” Hongbin asks. Jaehwan hums affirmative. The younger’s eyes have drifted to Jaehwan’s lips, and he’s tempted to steal a small kiss. Jaehwan notices.

“You can kiss me, Hongbin.” Jaehwan says softly, grinning at the endearing fact that the younger man always feels he must have consent from Jaehwan for even the smallest of romantic gestures.

The first kiss is short, but it sends Hongbin’s head spinning. They kiss again, Jaehwan nipping at the other’s bottom lip teasingly. Surprised, Hongbin lets a tiny gasp escape him. 

“Ah. You can’t even wait until after the party?” Hongbin grins as they break apart, his tongue running over the spot on his lip Jaehwan bit.

“I can! I can wait as long as possible for sex. I have excellent self control I’ll have you know.” Jaehwan exclaims. 

Hongbin laughs, loud and bright. “Naturally. Come on, let’s get more wine.”

~

Jaehwan and Hongbin spend the next couple of hours drinking, talking, dancing. They mingle with a lot of elves, most of them belonging to this one clan that is in alliance with Hongbin’s. He talks with them politely, discussing issues pertaining to the alliance that Hongbin hasn’t heard of but pretends to. He hasn’t the heart to tell them of his exilement. It is a too difficult topic for a party. They talk of lighter topics too, like the decorations tonight and how for another party all of the inside of the house was decorated with a colour scheme of deep red, black and dark grey.

“Hakyeon...man, detail...fucking cool...” A drunk elf who had been standing near them interrupts the conversation, leaning themself almost violently against Hongbin, who stiffens immediately.

While Jaehwan in all likelihood has had the same amount of wine as this elf  ~~\--~~  5 cups, if you must know ~~\--~~  it’s effect is different, less intense on faerie folk who are genetically used to it. Non-faerie folk, however...it’s effect is much, much quicker and much more severe. 

“Please don’t touch him.” Jaehwan gently but firmly moves the elf off of Hongbin. The elf slurs something unintelligible as they stumble back and pass out.

They fall conveniently into a lush mountain of cream and gold pillows right beside where they were standing moments before. Hongbin snorts. The elf’s friends rush to see if they are okay, so Hongbin and Jaehwan move silently away from the commotion to a quieter spot by the tables where they sit. 

A man sitting at the table next to them soon catches Jaehwan’s interest. He’s wearing a loose white shirt with the ribbon near his sleeves and collar untied and a thin white band around his neck, black pants and bare feet. He isn’t wearing any gold on his person, and the only colour not monochromatic on him is the startlingly red marks around his eyes, characteristic of incubi; the incubi eyes contrast with his rather round faerie like face. The man is beautiful.

Jaehwan stares at the stranger for a good 15 minutes, trying to figure out what about him is so...there is just something Jaehwan can’t name that is bothering him. He couldn’t be...could he? Jaehwan supposes that the faerie wine is not helping with trying to think clearly. 

The stranger doesn’t seem to notice Jaehwan’s excessive staring, instead seemingly content to slouch almost theatrically in his seat and watch the dancing guests with a languid disinterest. One of the man’s fingers taps absentmindedly on his bottom lip.  

Jaehwan turns to Hongbin, who is reading the menu for dinner in an hour or so, and pokes him in the side. “Hey.” he whispers. “Look at that man over there. There’s something about him that feels strange, I can’t think of what.”

Hongbin looks, and his mouth falls open upon seeing the man. “Do you want to fuck him, maybe? He’s almost as as gorgeous as me, with the bonus of most definitely being an incubus.”

Jaehwan shoves the younger playfully. “Shut up, that’s not it you fool. Be serious. Although… I wouldn’t say no if he offered.”

“I agree. We could have a ménage à trois type of arrangement.”

“He wouldn’t be able to stand living with you, I barely do.” Jaehwan teases.

Hongbin laughs, which catches the stranger’s attention. He tilts his head to look over at the two surprised men staring at him. The stranger’s gaze pierces through both of them and Jaehwan feels his face heating up. The stranger is smirking. He is more stunning head on, with his face in full view. Hongbin dares to glance quickly at the man’s lips, imagining what they would feel like.

After a few moments of just staring, Jaehwan decides to talk to the stranger.

“Hello there. Lovely party, isn’t it?”

There’s a pause. “I should hope so. After spending so much on all the arrangements I would hope my guests think it is, at the very least, lovely.” The stranger smiles warmly at the two.

Jaehwan jumps up from his seat, the realisation hitting him. “I knew it! You are Hakyeon. You seemed too faerie for those eyes.”

Hakyeon grins, sitting up in his seat and leaning forward on the table on his elbow. “I’ll take that as a compliment. What are your names?”

Jaehwan and Hongbin introduce themselves as they move to sit at Hakyeon’s table, still slightly shaken they found Hakyeon so easily. He didn’t try to hide his identity, it’s amazing that he is so mysterious and elusive among the general public. Hongbin says all these things in a confused manner to Hakyeon, who just grins wider.

“I have powerful glamour skills.” Hakyeon shrugs. “You only see me now because I think you are both attractive, and I found your staring amusing.”

Jaehwan blushes, taken aback by his frankness.

“However...am I right to assume that you two are in a relationship?” Hakyeon’s gaze moves to Hongbin, who nods. Hongbin is also taken aback by this man, by the confidence he seems to exude and it makes him feel lightheaded.

“Ah, that’s a shame.” Hakyeon grins and raises his eyebrows, although his tone of voice betrays his disappointment. Jaehwan blushes again and Hongbin snorts good-naturedly.

~

They talk for hours, and it’s around 3am before Hongbin and Jaehwan decide to depart for home. Most of the guests by this point had gone and the remaining 30 or so stragglers were Hakyeon’s close friends and acquaintances who would likely be staying the night. The band had started playing more mellow and calming music a few hours ago and it’s only now that they’ve started packing up their instruments. 

Hakyeon tells the other two to wait for a few moments and that he’ll see them out personally, before walking over to the band and shaking all their hands and speaking brightly.

“He’s...really something, huh?” Hongbin mutters to Jaehwan, grinning. They both still feel dazed, a combination of the alcohol and the overwhelming energy that Hakyeon gives off constantly. Jaehwan supposes that some of that energy is the magic that faeries exude naturally combined with whatever incubi have going on magically. He isn’t exactly the most educated in the magical properties that incubi have.

“Yes, he is. He seemed quite disappointed that we were involved with each other, didn’t he?”

Hongbin pauses. “Maybe...that ménage à trois idea is not so far-fetched. He is quite attractive, after all.”

Jaehwan considers it. Something like that wouldn't be so terrible and, admittedly, he is curious as to how Hakyeon is in bed. “I am okay with that, yes. But is he? Perhaps he would feel uncomfortable entering an already established relationship.”

“You should ask him.”

“I’m not asking! You must ask.”

Hongbin rolls his eyes and smiles at Jaehwan’s reluctance. “Fine, I will ask.”

Hakyeon walks back over to them a minute or so later, smiling as he starts to discuss the band, how they are old and dear friends of his. Jaehwan feels a small tinge of envy at faerie folk accepting Hakyeon so easily.

At the front entrance, Hakyeon shakes both their hands and hugs them. “Thank you for attending my humble gathering, gentlemen. It’s been a wonderful night.”

“Thank you for inviting us, Hakyeon.” Hongbin smiles warmly. “Before we leave, however, we have something to ask of you.”

Hakyeon raises his eyebrows inquisitively, glancing at Jaehwan. Jaehwan tries not to blush again. How does this one man have such an effect on him? His shyness is almost as bad as when he first started to have feelings for Hongbin; he’d been a flustered mess around the younger man for months until they had started dating.

“We both think you’re very, very handsome and...we were wondering if you’d like to...come home with us tonight? We are both comfortable with it, you know, you would not be interfering with anything in our relationship.” Hongbin explains, unable to stop the small flush on his face. He isn’t used to being so frank with matters like this.

Hakyeon says nothing for a moment, his eyes go from Hongbin to Jaehwan and back to Hongbin with a small smile on his face. The look in his eyes gives Jaehwan goosebumps.

“I’d like that. Not tonight though. I want to get to know you two more, if that's okay.”

“Of course! I have no objections to that.” Jaehwan nods, beaming. Hongbin voices his agreement.

Hakyeon grins, eyes twinkling. “Fantastic, I will contact you both soon. Get home safely.” He steps closer to press short kisses to Hongbin’s, then Jaehwan’s lips. Both men note mentally how soft the older man’s lips feel.

“Goodbye! I must go see that my guests have comfortable sleeping arrangements.” He waves at them with a shy smile as he walks back into the house.

“Wow.” Hongbin breathes. Jaehwan looks over at the other man and grins.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is my first time actually posting a fic i wrote so feedback is appreciated!! i love this au and maybe in part two (if there is one) hakenbin will get down n dirty????? i dont know im horrible at writing smut but anyway thank you for reading this mess


End file.
